four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Fries/Freeze
Victor Fries/Freeze Victor is played by the RP's host, Zuyuri Life Before 4EU Victor Fries came from an isolated, troubled childhood. At a young age, a hobby of his was cryogenically freezing animals. He argued that his motive for this was the fear that they would die and could be revived later in life. Sickened by this, his parents sent him away to a strict reform school where he was outcast because of his intelligence and shy, antisocial behavior. He had graduated from the reform to attend medical school at a predigest university It wasn't until his college days that he met the love of his life, Nora. Nora was a dancer at the New York City Ballet company and was hoping to complete her studies in dance. She was attracted to his gentle demeanor and saddened by the abuse he had endured. She, too, had come from a long line of hard working family. be they dancers or non dancers. After a year of courtship, Victor and Nora married on a snowy Christmas. But, sadly, the 'happily ever after' was cut short when she was soon diagnosed with a terminal illness; Huntington's chorea Needing money to provide medical support, Victor began work as a scientist the New York Laboratory for Medicine at NYCorp. His work in cryogenic healing became revolutionary for all the scientists in the lab and struck interest in the leader, Ferris Boyle. Boyle and Fries stuck a deal; if Boyle gave him necessary funds to perform research for Nora's Huntington's, then Fries would supply him with cryogenic weapons. This and his love for Nora led him to design the CC100 - A cryogenic freezing chamber meant to freeze people individuals with inoperable ailments until a cure for the illness was discovered. In his last stretch of determination to save his wife, Victor cryogenically froze Nora, promising her he would find a cure. Word about Victor not making the weapons and instead spending NYCorp resources in order to save his wife got to Boyle, who burst in on Victor's video diary explaining his experiment. Boyle demanded the project be shut down and all the equipment returned to him. Irate that his own wife would be taken from him, Victor tried to fight them off. In the struggle, he was knocked into the cryogenic chemical he had created for the machine. The explosion consumed his body and his makeshift lab he had rented from New York Police. The police department had been abandoned after the accident, becoming Victor's home as it was the only place he could survive in; his body had gone through a mutagenetic change in the accident where he could no longer survive out of a subzero environment, earning him the alternative surname 'Freeze'. In his "lab" Victor fashioned a suit that would keep his vitals working, along with a fluid substance that would pump through his body if ever the suit be damaged. Other inventions of his included a freezing ray, heat seekers, and ice grenades. But despite machinery being wrapped for him, Freeze would turn to desparate measures in stealing diamonds to both power his suit AND to sell them to find money for a cure for Nora, who still rests in a containment vessel. Four Elements discovered Freeze in a chaotic pileup. Belle de Ravin, looking for help after a surprise attack from Chase Young, found Freeze's lab; along with it, the truth about Nora and himself while he had been concotting another cure attempt on her own. Irate at the intrusion, Freeze attacked Belle, who defended herself with her wit and Waterbending, which confused him. Freeze eventually lost at the intervention of Belle's friends, who had tracked his hideout by following the trail of the suit's liquid that had leaked. Belle stopped Freeze from being pummelled by an enraged Duncan, bringing everyone up to speed at what had transpired. And it was Belle who offered Freeze a home at Draco Island with the promise that there were other healers that could help Nora and being able to teach his knowledge of cryokinesis would give him a happier life than being locked alone in a city where he was hated. The promise of helping Nora led Victor to forgive Belle, hesitantly, assist the students and teachers - using his medical knowledge in helping them find Anya and freezing an irate Jim in a block of cryogenic ice - and bringing his science and Nora with him to Draco City. Life at 4EU Freeze takes the reins as the school's Ice teacher. Under his tuteledge, Water students are able to master the power and science - mainly the latter - of controlling such an element. Victor is a strict teacher, knowing that ice is an element not to be trifled with; so much so that, as much as he would like, he NEVER uses temporary freezing as a punishment unless provoked. A refrigerated suite has been prepared for him; even his classroom is chilled, so students in his class have to wear winter clothing in order to attend. Nora remains in her vessel in the suite. The only time people can see her is in his suite or if they are a healer at Anise. On the topic of healing, Victor generously donated bits of his cryogenic knowledge to Anise where the combination of ice and healing come together; at times, Victor comes in to lecture this knowledge to the Healing classes. He doesn't attend many teacher outtings - mostly due to the dedication to his work. Personality Cold is a word often associated with Victor. Deeply logical and intelligent, he relies heavily on his brainpower and comes across as unfeeling when in the company of others; this is particularily evident when angered or insulted in which he can become incredibly vindictive. Sometimes he often confesses to have lost all sense of emotion. But Freeze doesn't have a heart of ice; he still has the capability to show compassion and his love for Nora is the main drive for his actions; his actions of harshness are usually stopped by a reminder that Nora would disapprove of his actions. Relationships STUDENTS Elsa - 'The shy cryogkinetic skincrawler is perhaps the one student Victor will be himself around. There is a kindred spirit in her that he recognizes, that being the loss of a loved one (Elsa for her friend Annalise and Victor with Nora) and the comfort of ice. He will express emotions only when she is around, confirming all whispers of him actually showing compassion and an emotional attachment to a person on campus. Elsa is also one of the few students to know the full story of Nora as Freeze willingly told her the events that transpired. Although he will not admit it out loud, Freeze's emotional attachment to Elsa goes farther than teacher and student. With Nora frozen and unable to bear children, Victor sees Elsa as the closest thing to a daughter. '''Belle - '''One of the only students Victor has a soft spot for. She was the first person from campus to come into his life, even if the relationship was a rocky start. He respects her insight in regards to healing, usually asking her to come and check on Nora if needbe. '''Jack Frost - '''Freeze and Jack have had their ups and downs. During a time when Jack was dating Elsa, the desperate need to please became clear.While Freeze was very iffy about Jack and Elsa dating, he saw that there was nothing really wrong with the boy. It was at a dinner in New York when Freeze gave Jack words of wisdom about love; this led to a breakup between the duo and instead of bitterness, Freeze and Jack found respect in each other. Jack settled down to become a good student and Freeze put enough trust in him to be an Icebending professional. '''Nani '- The healer and Freeze did not cross paths prior to Nora's abduction, but they eventually did meet in that mission. Nani had healed Victor after Boyle had tormented him in a heated chamber, to which he owes a large amount of gratitude for. He has yet to know her better, but he hopes to repay the favor of her saving his life. '''TEACHERS '''Silver - '''Fries developed a mutual respect for the Firebending professor. The cyborg had come to his suite to deliver good tidings and welcome to the school, accidentally discovering Nora and thus enga ging them in a conversation of similar pain; Fries with the loss of his wife and Silver with the strained relationship with his son. Despite the opposing elements, Victor does consider Silver a kindred spirit in mechanics and science, perhaps being the closest thing to a 'friend' he has. Category:Teachers Category:Male Category:Water Category:Mutant Category:Robotic Category:Ice Trivia -Victor shares the same surname as Zuyuri. -In LA casting, Victor would be played by Bryan Cranston Category:Teachers Category:Male Category:Water